lucky charms
by BakerStreet211b
Summary: The Osaka couple visit Tokyo and get involved in a case. Thereby Heiji's behaviour puts Kazuha in an extreme dangerous situation...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so please be nice ;)

Also english isn't my native language. I hope my grammar might be understandable :)

Rate T because of the language.

**Note: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.**

* * *

><p>Since thirty minutes, they tried to figure out the message on the paper, which arrived at the police station in Tokyo this noon. The addressor threatened in it with a bomb attack on a shopping centre at 3 p.m., in other words: 20 minutes. He also gave a hint, but this part became unreadable. The postman got hit by an all too fast student on a bicycle and dropped the letter with its valuable content into a puddle. Just threat and time remained visible.<p>

"Let's focus. This guy tries to hurt as much people as possible. Where would be the best place for that?"

"That's the point. It's Saturday, so everywhere!" Heiji added and observed his environment.

They stood slightly away from the rest of the people in the room. On the other side, Inspector Megure argued with his subordinates and Mori, who, Heiji knew for sure, just shared one of his absurd theories.

_No wonder. His brain stands beside me,_ he commented drily.

His look travelled further to Ran and Kazuha, who watched something on Kazuha's cell phone.

_Typically! We try to save human lifes and these hens have nothing better to do than watching nonsense. I should have left Kazuha at home. Since we left Osaka, she's a pain in the ass._

Feeling Heiji's eyes at herself, Kazuha looked up from the cell phone into his direction. He gave her a frosty look and turned his attention back to the paper in Conan's hands. Kazuha sighed.

"Is something wrong, Kazuha-chan?" asked Ran caring.

"It's Heiji." answered Kazuha with another sigh.

Ran took a brief glance into the direction of the high school detective and his smaller copy. "I've already noticed that there's something going on between you and Heiji-kun."

"He's angry at me," said Kazuha and lowered her head sadly.

"But why?"

"I'm not sure. At the train, he met a former classmate of us, Akihiro-kun, who moved with his parents to Tokyo two years ago. He was the formerly captain of Heiji's high school Kendo team. They started talking about past times and Heiji followed him to his seat to continue talking. I was really angry that he had left me alone. I also forgot to take a book or something else with me. So, there was nothing else to do than looking out of the window. After 15 minutes, a young man asked me if the seat beside me has been taken. I denied because I was still angry at Heiji. We started talking and he was really nice and funny. His name is Isamu-kun. I had completely forgotten the time. Suddenly, Heiji stood in front of us with a deadly look on his face. He just dragged this guy with one hand on his feet, looked him in the eyes and said with a soft, defeated tone: 'This is my seat. So, back off or I'll throw you out of the window. Understood.' 'Heiji!' I shouted horrified. Isamu-kun looked at first to me than back to Heiji and finally sighed. He took his bag from under the seat and handed me his card followed by 'In case of you are fed up with such a rude boyfriend, call me.' Then he left. Heiji sat down and grabbed the card which was still in my hand, screwed it up and put the ball in his pocket. He didn't speak one word with me for the rest of the journey, only interrupted by occasional icy looks."

Ran couldn't resist a smile. "I understand that he is angry because of his seat but that long is stupid, don't you think?" asked Kazuha.

"Ähm…," responded Ran with a perplexed look on her face because of her friends completely lack of understanding.

"Kazuha, look…"

"Okay, everyone. We gonna try Heiji-kun's theory. Let's hope we will be right," interrupted Inspector Megure Ran's attempted explanation.

The girls looked in his direction and noticed that Heiji and Conan had left their formally position and stood together with Megure, Kogoro and the rest of the team. Everyone prepared for departure. Heiji walked over to Ran and Kazuha.

"Chiba-san gonna drive you both back to Mori's," he said and was about to turn back to follow the others.

"What?! We're not coming with you," shouted Kazuha disappointed.

With an annoyed groan, he turned back. "Ahou, you're gonna be in everyone's way. As usual…," he commented.

She looked hurt, but suppressed a comment. "Okay, but do you have your lucky charm?"

_What the heck! Of course I have that stupid thing with me as always. How could one person just be so annoying?_

But before he was able to confirm the presence of the lucky charm attached to his cell phone as usual, Heiji remembered the events on the train. How hurt he felt when he saw Kazuha gabbing and giggling with that guy. As if she replaced him, metaphorical and literally by given away his place. At this moment, he wanted to hurt her like the way she hurted him.

"No, I think I forgot it in my room."

Kazuha's eyes widened. "What! But you need it. Remember the last time you hadn't it with you."

"Ahoi, that stuff doesn't work. Why do you still believe in such nonsense? You're such a child," he commented annoyed.

She was already close to tears. "Then please take mine," she pleaded with thin voice and hold her lucky charm close to his face.

He wiped her hand out of his focus with his left palm, caused thereby that the charm flew out of her hand straight trough the room. By that, Kazuha wasn't able to hold back tears any longer. She started crying and ran out of the room.

"Heiji-kun, you should go after her. What if she runs into a building, the bomb maker wants to destroy," Ran remarked with concern.

Heiji looked after the direction Kazuha disappeared a few seconds ago with a sad expression on his face. It appeared, he didn't notice Ran's words, but after 10 seconds.

"No. She will be safer outside than here," he responded absent-minded, still looking in the direction Kazuha disappeared.

Kazuha run into a park across the police station, took a seat on a bench and cried because of her stupid childhood friend. After five minutes of self-pity for a friendship with such an ahou, she decided to not let him ruin her day. She stood up, straightened her back and headed into the direction of the police station.

_If Heiji doesn't believe in the protective power of our charms, it's his problem. I know that I'm right and I'm gonna go back and search for my lucky charm._

With a determined look, Kazuha entered the building. When she walked into the big lobby, no one was there.

_Has everyone left the station to find the bomb?_ She asked herself. _Really strange._

She went upstairs and achieved the second floor. Again, she didn't meet any soul.

As she arrived the room they've had been earlier, her phone rang. Eye-rolling, she accepted the call. "What do you want, Heiji?" she asked annoyed. "Just wanna check on you. Where are you?"

She knew him too well for not noticing the special tone in his voice. He felt sorry for his behaviour and wanted to find out how made she was with him. Despite the fact that she was still pissed, she couldn't resist but smile. _Don't even think I let you off the hook that easy._

"It's none of your damn business."

" 'zuha," he pleaded softly.

"Fine," she sighed, "I'm looking for my lucky charm."

"Look, I'm really …Wait! Are you at the police station?" he asked alarmed.

"Of course, Ahou! You threw it trough the room, remember?" she responded with a chuckle.

"Kazuha, you have to listen to me. Leave the building as soon as possible. The bomb is inside the police station. Forget about the charm. GET OUT OF THE BUILDING! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" The last word was drowned by a sudden explosion from the second floor of the police station. But Heiji was shocked even more by the sound of his cell phone. At the same time, the bomb exploded, the connection to Kazuha broke off. Now, he just listened to a dead end.

_No. NO! That's not true. She wasn't there anymore. She managed to leave the floor before the bomb detonated. Not my Kazuha. She was so often in dangerous situation and always got luck._

Suddenly, he remembered something. He got a lucky charm out of his pocket. Her lucky charm. The one he picked up after she had left the room.

_What if…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading and please review! I hope you liked it!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dammit!_

Heiji tried to call Kazuha for the twentieth time but not even got a free line signal. The bad feeling inside his body intensified itself with every new attempt. It wasn't really easy to explain. At first, like a hard punch in the stomach that takes your breath away. But now, it felt like someone clutch your heart inside your chest and tighten the grip with every failed call.

_She is not dead! She is not dead! She is not dead! _He repeated these words mantra-like but with less and less success. Again, he hammered the number in his phone.

Meanwhile, Conan watched his friend with an extremely concerned look on his face. During the phone conversation, he was standing beside Heiji and captured the situation out of context. But now, Conan wasn't sure how to handle the situation with his pal whose expression became more and more desperate during the past minutes. _We need to know Kazuha's whereabouts before he gets a mental breakdown._

The small detective headed to Inspector Megurewho stood further away with Kogoro and the other police officers and wasn't a witness of the former occurrence. "Inspector Megure, it is highly probable that Kazuha had been in the building."

"WHAT!" The color drained from the chubby man's cheeks. "That can't be! We have shut off the whole area around the police station! Are you SURE?"

"She told Heiji on the phone that she was inside the building. During the explosion, the contact broke up. Since then, we heard nothing from her."

"We'll check that immediately!"

The group started out for the police station. Conan hastened back to his friend. "Heiji?"

After ten seconds, the High School Student lifted his head from the phone, an absent expression on his face. Just slowly recognizing his surroundings and counterpart. "Heiji, let's go to the station and look out for Kazuha, okay?" Heiji just nodded.

They arrived the group twenty metres before the entry where Megure currently questioned two young patrolmen. "Did someone enter the building after the lockdown? Maybe a young girl?"

The guys exchanged a nervous look but didn't utter a peep. One of the two was a small but rounded person with a roly-poly face and rosy cheeks. He showed big interest at his shoe points while sweat was running down his face. The other one, equally afraid as his colleague but one year older and therefore felt obliged to do the talking, cleared his throat. Although he stood head and shoulder above everyone else, his slight figure let him look anything but menacing. "Umm…. There was someone. A girl with a ponytail just appeared close to the entry. We hadn't any chance to stop her." The other patrolman hastened to agree the explanation with eager nodding.

"WHAT!? Did you two follow her?"

"Well….our strict order contained no policemen near the building, so.." After a glance at Megure's furious, i-will-kill-you-right-now expression, he added quickly, "But another officer in civvies headed after the girl."

Megure's look relaxed a bit. Conan heard a sigh of relief besides him.

"Good. So, where are they?"

The chubby patrolman grew extremely pale. His excessive sweating created a big puddle around his figure. When he began to speak for the first time, his voice was husky and cheeping. "Nobody came out before or after the detonation."

That statement came like another bombshell. Nobody said a word for nearly a minute. Conan was afraid to look at his friend. He couldn't even suggest his feelings. _If Ran would be…. No! I can't even imagine this scenario. _His look fixed on the second floor. Where they stayed before. And where the bomb detonated. The windows were broken and the frames black-rimmed. Even though the fire fighting was nearly finished, black smoke still came out.

The next second, someone shoved him away which caused him to fell on the ground. Looking up, he just saw Heiji disappear into the building. Conan also headed in this direction, right after Inspector Megure and Mori.

Entering the second floor, there was a complete chaos. Broken and charred furniture laid everywhere. Surrounded by pieces of mortar and brick stones. Some of the walls existed only partly. For a moment, Conan wondered if that were load-bearing walls. _In the end, the police station gonna collapse with us in it. _Suddenly his attention focused on vague noises from out of one of the rooms. They found Heiji rifle through a mountain of rubble. Pieces flew on his left and right side through the air.

Megure and Mori pulled him away from it. The Inspector pinned him on a nearly undamaged wall close by and looked him in the eyes. "Heiji-kun, what do you thing you're doing?" he asked with a soft but also authoritative voice.

"Searching for Kazuha, of course. She is somewhere here and needs my help," he simply replied.

Megure let out a heavy sign. _This gonna be tough. _"Heiji, look around. Do you really thing, someone could survive such an explosion?" The complete desperate expression in the young man's eyes nearly broke his heart. Loosing the love of your life at such young age was a cruel fate. "We will find her. Not you. You should keep her in a good memory as the sweet, kind and jolly girl she was. Not as the victim of a bomb attack."

Slowly, Heiji slipped down the wall until he reached the ground. He wrapped his arms around the knees and buried his face in it. Megure and Mori exchanged uncertain looks about the next move.

"I'll take care of him," Conan nodded. After one last look to the osakan boy, they made an unspoken agreement for this solution and started the search after Kazuha.

Conan sat down beside his friend. He decided to wait until Heiji was ready to talk. They sat there for quite a while. Without one word.

"If I hadn't been such an ahou, she wouldn't have entered the building."

Surprised by the broken silence, Conan laid his eyes on him. Heiji raised his head and stared into the distance, absentminded. He fumbled into his jacket pocket and pulled out the lucky charm. "Just for that…. Silly girl, " he added with a disbelieving chuckle. Turning the little item in his hands, he observed it like evidence. As if the charm will explain the deeper meaning behind the lost of his best friend.

The both startled up by a sudden turmoil in the other room. Putting the lucky charm back in his pocket, he followed Conan to the source of the noises. The police forces just uncovered a giant metal cupboard which lay with his front side on the floor. Four men lifted it up to its normal position. Suddenly, the cabinet doors burst open and two people stumpled out.

"Thank god, we almost got out of air!"

Before them, there stood a complete muddy, but living Kazuha.

"Kazuha?" At first, Heiji thought he was daydreaming but the bright smile on Kazuha's face which was begrimed with soot seemed certain real.

"Kazuha!" He pulled her in his arms and buried his face into her neck. "You're alive!"

"Heiji!"

They stood in that position for nearly a minute until she freed herself gently out of his embrace. He cupped her cheeks in his hands with an incredibly happy grin on his face. "I can't believe that. How did you survive?"

"You won't believe me the story," she grinned and pulled him with her.

"He saved my life," Kazuha said and linked arms with a young man who was surrounded by a group of policemen.

"Do you remember him? That's Isamu-kun. We met at the train yesterday. What a coincidence, don't you think," she smiled.

Heiji stood face-to-face with the young man who had stolen his seat and had flirted with his Kazuha. _You've gotta be fucking kidding me!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading! And please review :)<em>**

**_I'm gonna update the new chapter as soon as possible..._**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kazuha-chan, I'm so happy you're alright!" Ran burst out and embraced her friend for the fourth time since they entered the detective agency.

"Arigato, Ran-chan," Kazuha laughed.

In celebration of Kazuha's rescue, Mori had invited everyone at his place and also ordered some food and beverages. Now, they sat around the dinner table: Conan, Ran, Mori, Kazuha, Heiji, Megure, Chiba and of course Isamu.

"But someone has to tell me exactly what happened. Chiba-san stayed tight-lipped on details the whole time," she smiled.

"I had strict orders," Chiba laughed self-conscious and put another gyōza into his mouth.

"At first, why the police station? I thought the target has been a shopping centre."

"Because of the letter, Onee-san," Conan replied. "The message was smudged too perfect for a coincidence. It wasn't smashed but rather dipped into the puddle. The culprit wanted to set us on the wrong track. We evacuated the building and waited for his appearance. Unfortunately, time was too short to locate the bomb but no one got hurt..."

"And we got the culprit," added Inspector Megure.

"But, who was it?"

"The postman! He said he had 'dropped' the letter, so in the end it was easy," Conan smiled at Ran.

"You're so smart, Conan-kun," she smiled fondly at the little boy.

He raised his hands in a defensive gesture with a nervous smile. "No, Ran-neechan. It's Heiji-kun who found out everything. I'm just repeating his explanation."

"Really?"

"Of course. Right, Heiji-kun?!...HEIJI!"

The past minute, Heiji's attention had laid on the other side of the table, where Kazuha and Isamu were preoccupied in an intimate conversation. He unwillingly turned away and met Conan's eyes, but still in a pissy mood.

"WHAT?!" he snapped at the child.

Conan and Ran looked baffled at him. "Umm…nothing." To change the subject, Ran asked Kazuha about her rescue.

"Oh, yes. I was talking to Heiji on the phone. Told me to listen carefully or something like that. But suddenly my hand was grabbed from behind and pulled me away abruptly, I dropped my phone." Mentioning the last part, she regretted the lost for a moment. _Everything on it is gone: phone numbers, pictures… _"Next second, someone sent me into a wardrobe and closed the doors. Shortly after, I heard a giant explosion which hit the furniture, causing it to fell forward with us inside."

"I was afraid the wardrobe couldn't bear the pressure of explosion but luckily it did," added Isamu. "I just had a fraction of a second to scan the room and decide for an appropriate place for us to survive the detonation."

"You just run after Kazuha-chan to save her and risk your own life. That's so heroic!" Ran shouted enthusiastically.

"I just did my job, Ran-san," he responded a bit embarrassed. "As a policeman, it's my duty to protect and rescue."

"No, Ran-chan is right. Even for police, you acted very brave and made us proud," Inspector Megure patted him on the shoulder. "We gonna miss such a smart guy in our precinct."

"Will you leave Toyko?" Kazuha asked surprised.

"Yes. I just ended my six-month postgraduate training here and will return to Osaka."

"Seriously! That's so great. So we will be able to meet often. We are from Osaka too. My father is Chief Detective Toyama Ginshiro. Maybe you know..."

"Of course! I heard from him as an excellent detective. Next week, I'm gonna redeploy into his unit and am looking forward to make his acquaintance. What a coincidence that we both met here under these circumstances," he smiled tenderly. Kazuha returned his look with similar expression while someone's face on the other side of the table showed the complete opposite.

_Okay, seriously. Is that some kind of stupid joke? Or a silly realty show? That ahou gonna work with Kazuha's dad in Osaka. So, Isamu will smooth-talk him and ogle at Kazuha by the way. _Heiji's face darkened more and more. _I'd love nothing better than bashing that stupid grin out of his face at the moment._

"But Kazuha-chan, weren't you terrified? Caged into a wardrobe in blind darkness? With a stranger?" Ran asked wide-eyed.

"So much! But Isamu-san was very nice. He calmed me down, explained the situation and took me in his arms. Just to give comfort," Kazuha added with burning cheeks.

Shortly after, the front door was slammed.

* * *

><p>Conan found Heiji sitting on the steps near the entry of Mori's detective agency. He took a seat beside him.<p>

"So, you want to catch some air?" he asked to break the silence.

No response.

"He seems very nice, don't you think," he continued provoking.

"Have you also joined his fan club? Like everyone else…" Heiji responded annoyed. "He's a pain in the ass!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Oh, come on! Don't you see it! Soo smart, so nice, so brave. Soo annoying! There's something suspicious about him. I can't tell but…"

Conan threw a disbelieving look at him.

"Maybe just a good detective notices such details," Heiji commented huffy.

"Maybe a good detective would figure out the right conclusion about his own feelings without stupid excuses," he replied dryly. Before Heiji might get the possibility for a suitable answer, Conan tried to defuse the situation. "Look, you're a great detective, but when it comes to love you're so oblivious. And yes, I'm speaking of Kazuha-chan."

"I have to take care of her. She's my…"

"Don't bring up again that nonsense with the subordinate."

"…best friend, I wanted to say. The same attention I pay for my other friends. Like you."

"Oh, please. Don't do it the same way for me. I'll be unmarried till my fifties," Conan pleaded with a smirk.

"Funny," he commented humourless.

At once, Conan put on a serious look. "You know, your current situation is my worst nightmare." When he met Heiji's questioning look, he continued, staring into the distance.

"Someday, Ran will meet a man who realize how great, lovely and kind she is. Someone she also likes. Someone who will treat her the way she deserves. And she will move on. And there will be nothing, I can do against it. Not in this body. Someday, I will lose her. This accompanies me every single day I wake up as Edogawa Conan."

_Shinichi! _Heiji gave him a look of commiseration.

Conan directed his look back to Heiji. "Do not wait too long. In the end, it's too late and you will lose her."

* * *

><p>Back in Osaka, every day life returned very fast. Heiji was waiting for Kazuha like every morning.<p>

"Konnichiwa Heiji!" Kazuha run up to him with a radiant smile on her face. For a moment, He was mesmerized by her smile. The realization made him blush a little. It seemed that not everything was back to normal for him. Since Tokyo, he saw Kazuha with different eyes.

"Ahou, we gonna be late for school because of you. Let's hurry," he snapped at her to hide his embarrassment.

Kazuha pout but was too eager to tell him the news than to argue with her best friend. "I could not get earlier because otōsan wanted to talk to me. He invited Isamu-san for dinner tomorrow. To thank him for my rescue. And he also invited you and your parents. Your father already accepted. Great, isn't it?"

"We have to go now. Hurry! I will not be late because of this Isamu."

"I don't understand your problems with him. Okay, he took your seat on the train but you can't still be mad. That's ridiculous. You two have a lot in common. Like you and Otaki-san. He's really smart and seems as crazy as you with solving criminal cases. He told me yesterday about a case he is working on."

"You two talked yesterday?" Heiji asked suspicious.

Kazuha's face turned bright red. "Umm…yes. He asked me out for tonight."

"And you said yes," he concluded.

Kazuha simply nodded while turning into dark red.

"You know that we meet tonight? Like every week?"

"Yes, but as you said, we do that every week. I thought we could skip this time. I mean he saved my life. It would probably be rude to decline him."

"But it's okay to turn me down. I saved you countless times," He responded upset.

"But your detective stuff brought me into such situations," she retorted angry.

"I will never let you be hurt," Heji snapped back.

"However, this time you weren't there," she blustered out but regretted her words immediately as she saw Heiji's hurt expression. Kazuha realized for the first time how much he blamed himself for not being there for her.

"Heiji, I…," she started.

"I'm going to school now. Don't want to be late," he turned and left her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**HI,**

**sorry for not uploading last week. There was so much to do at work. Actually, this part was suppose to be the end of the story, but I'm not completely done yet, so I thought I upload what is written by now and the final hopefully next week.**

**I hope you like this chapter :-)**

* * *

><p>Heiji lay on his bed, his favourite Ellery Queen book in hand. Normally that cheers him up but this time he had a hard time concentrating. He read the same page since five minutes while his thoughts strayed repeatedly to Kazuha. <em>Is she already on her date? Do they have fun? Will he kiss her? Or even worse, does she want to get a kiss from him? <em>He tried desperately to clear the last thought out of his mind but failed miserably.

He avoided her the whole day. Wasn't very easy because they attend the same class. After school, he hurried to get home and locked himself in his room the whole afternoon. He didn't want to talk to someone especially Kazuha. What if Conan was right and he already missed his chance. The ring of the mobile phone made him jump. _Speaking of the devil…_ he thought while looking at the display. Heiji struggled with himself if he should answer the phone. _Does she want to tell me how great her date is, or what? _His finger already over the reject button, he paused. _What if the rendezvous is bad and she wants to tell me that… _

"Moshimoshi," he greeted with anxious anticipation.

"Ahou, where are you? I'm waiting for twenty minutes," she beefed into the receiver.

Heiji looked buffled at his phone. _What's happening here? Did I miss something? _He frantically searched in his mind but couldn't find an answer.

"Kazuha?" he asked even more confused.

"Of course, it's me, ahou! Great deduction, detective freak! So, where are you? We have a date today. Like every week since I don't know…. We wanted to go to the new theme park, do you remember? Hurry up!"

_Are you kidding me? You turned me down this morning? _He just wanted to give a suitable answer to her but paused. After a moment's thought, he answered smiling: "Sorry, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Don't move. Bye."

"Bye." Kazuha put her new phone into her pocket, unable to suppress a grin.

* * *

><p>"You owe me a meal! I'm waiting for ages," she welcomed him as he finally arrived.<p>

"God, really?!... Okay, what do you want?" he replied with fake annoyance.

"Okonomiyaki, Yakitori, Rāmen and Imagawayaki," she said with a bright smile.

"You're so greedy! I don't know if I have so much money to **feed the** **cookie monster**," he raised an eyebrow.

That comment earned him an outstretched tongue and an ahou from his female counterpart. "Okay, let us gorge you," he declared with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>They spend the whole evening at the park. Babbling, giggling and of course arguing as always. But this time, it felt different for Heiji. Not in a bad way, just unusual. His heart beat faster every time when she was close to him, smiled at him. Actually, it always had happened but he didn't notice before.<p>

"Heiji, let's take a ride on the Ferris wheel. We gonna see the brightly illuminated city," she proposed excited.

And indeed, they had a great view at Osaka by night. Heiji simply enjoyed her immediate closeness, but got irritated by Kazuha's fidgeting.

"Are you freezing?"

"A bit," she shattered loudly with her teeth. Without another word, Heiji put his arm around her and pulled her close. After a moment's hesitation, Kazuha laid her head onto his shoulder, snuggling on his side which conjured a smile on his face. Quite satisfied with himself and the world, he leant his cheek on top of her head, enjoying the amazing view in comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>As great as the evening with Kazuha was, the following brought Heiji back to earth. The invitation at Toyama's house with Isamu as guest of honor approached.<p>

Since earliest childhood, there was a constant coming and going for Heiji at the Toyama house. He considered it as his second home. But this time, he felt like unwished. Kazuha's parents treated him with the same kindness as usual, but Isamu was worshiped as if he is the Tenno. And to make it even worse, his own parents were taken by him, too. Heiji's father exchanged case details with him and Mr. Toyama. His mother talked with Kazuha's mom about his good looking and his great manners. Of course within Heiji's hearing. If he didn't know better, he would say she did it on purpose. Shizuka shot side glances at him all the time while she talked in a louder way as usual. _Maybe the old lady is trying to provoke me. But why? She really piss me off!_

After dinner, Heiji helped to clear the table since no one paid attention to him the whole evening. _Except of my mean mother,_ he added bugged. When he was about to come around the corner to enter the corridor which connect the kitchen with the living room, he heard the voices of Kazuha and Isamu. He went back into the kitchen and hide near the door so he was about to listen to their conversation without getting noticed.

"But you promised," said Isamu.

"I know but I also promised Heiji. He's my oldest friend."

_Just a friend! _Heiji didn't realize how painful that word was for him. Former, he was completely okay with this description of their relationship. But now, he felt that _a friend_ wasn't enough for him anymore. Heiji wanted to be more for her. _What if she doesn't want to be _HIS_ girlfriend? What if she wants him just as a friend? _This thought made him feel sick. _What if she wants Isamu-san? _He couldn't stand it. Watching that guy kissing _his_ Kazuha. _Unbearable! I rather kill him than let this happen_.

"So, we could go on another date. You pick the day, okay?" Isamu proposed with a huge smile.

"But next week, I have an important tournament. And I need to practice my whole free-time," she mentioned with an apologizing voice.

"We can go after your tournament. That's fine for me. And if you're okay with that I'd like to watch the contest. And also congratulate you on your victory," he said with a wink.

"I'm not sure if I…."

"Oh, I think you will," he interrupted with a knowing smile.

Heiji had heard enough. He went to the other side of the kitchen and waited. After five minutes, he went back to the door, finding an empty corridor. He headed to Mr. Toyama's home office where the French doors for the garden were. Heiji crossed the room and walked outside into the beginning darkness of the evening.

* * *

><p>"There you are."<p>

Heiji was so much deep in thoughts that he jumped by the sudden interruption of his chosen silence.

"How did you find me?"

"Come on! That was always your favourite spot when we had a fight or you was annoyed of me… Although that had happened on rare occasions," Kazuha added with a smirk.

"Right. Just about thirty times a day," he raised an eyebrow.

Kazuha sit next to him close to their favourite tree. As children, they always climbed on it, playing explorer or picked the leaves to craft a crown. Actually she madethe crown. Heiji found it stupid and silly but always put it on after she did one for him. _He always denied but I knew he loved them. He didn't put the crown down for the rest of the day. _Kazuha smiled bemused due to this precious childhood memory.

They just sat there in silence and watched the star-covered sky.

"You know, I just want to say that I'm sorry… for what I said yesterday morning."

Heiji turned his head to look at her, but she remained her eyes on the sky but continued.

"You were right. I know you will never put me in danger on purpose. And I know that you will never let me be hurt. I know that." At the last sentence, Kazuha turned to look him in the eyes with a smile that let his heart miss a beat or two. He lifted his hand and stroked gently over her cheek. "Never," Heiji reaffirmed his promise while he still looked straight in her eyes. A promise he made a long ago and was determined to never back away from. _Never! _Heiji cupped her face in his hands, caressing the soft skin under his thumbs. Slowly, he brought his lips close to hers, brushing them slightly over hers.

"Heiji! Kazuha-chan! Are you here? Are you hiding in the garden? Heiji, you're NOT a child anymore!"

Shizuka's voice sounded through the garden and made them jump apart. Both looked embarrassed in another direction.

"Ah, there you are. Kazuha-chan, your mother needs you. And you," she pointed at her son," we want to go now. So, the Toyama's are freed from your misbehaviour this evening. Leave dinner before dessert and hide outside. Unbelievable!" she commented headshaking.

_Yeah, right! I'm the one who misbehave. You disturbed to the most inappropriate time. THANK YOU! _

* * *

><p>The next morning was extremely awkward between Heiji and Kazuha. They were too embarrassed to talk about what happened yesterday. During their walk to school, Heiji jabbered about a case he had been involved lately. But he tried so heavily to not arise an awkward atmosphere between them that his explanation became extreme harebrained.<p>

"…and the culprit..umm.. used the duct tape to bolt the picture…no, I mean the window of the living room..No, wait. The window was broken… It was the kitchen door. Yes, of course the kitchen with umm…"

But it made no difference because Kazuha didn't listen. Since she saw Heiji, her cheeks turned into dark red while her eyes focused intensely everything around her, except the dark-skinned boy beside her.

After school, Heiji walked home alone because Kazuha started her aikido practice today which made him glad and sad at the same time. Sad that he won't be able to spend the same quantity of time with Kazuha as usual. Or rather more time. But also glad that there won't be another awkward walk like this morning. And more important, Isamu won't be able to spend time with Kazuha. For now. And Heiji was determined to never let that happened. So he contrived a plan…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, I'm done with the two last chapters. I hope you like the ending! **

* * *

><p>The next morning, Heiji found his father at the desk in his home office. "Otou-san, do you have a moment?"<p>

"Sure Heiji, come in."

He took the visitor chair in front of the desk, taking a deep breath, still unsure how to start. "What do you think of Isamu-san?"

"He's a smart officer and also a very nice person," came the expected answer.

Heiji suppressed a snide remark. "Do you mean he will have a bright future in police service?"

"Um, yes I'm certain." Heizo replied astonished.

"I think that too. And you know, because of Kazuha's rescue, I also think he should be promoted."

"Really?" Heizo looked highly sceptical at his son. _Let's see where that will lead to._

"Of course." His son put a triumphant face on. "And I think you should put him into your special training program in corporation with the FBI."

"Oh, you mean the program in Washington D.C., which takes six month."

"Oh yes, I remember. But six month in the United States will be great for him. So much to explore and learn. Everyone gonna envy him. Me, too!"

Heizo looked at his son for a very long time. Then he finally began to speak. "And do you think he will appreciate it? If not, there will be other men, who will value this great _opportunity._"

Everyone seized the other up. "I'm determined he will," Heiji replied with steady voice, holding his father's gaze.

Finally, Heizo signed in resignation. "I hope so. But he should be absolutely positive about his decision and not back off in the end."

"He won't!"

"He did before."

"He didn't know better."

"But he knows it now?"

"Yes, he does!" Heiji responded with clenched teeth. Slowly, he got annoyed about this conversation.

"Okay, okay!" Heizo raised his hands in an appeasing gesture. "I'm gonna think about it and talk to Isamu. In the end, it would be a great opportunity for him. Regardless of the real intentions behind."

Heiji just nodded and left the room. In the hallway, he couldn't suppress a growl. For the thousand times, he cursed his father's deduction skills. _Does he have to know everything! Damn you, old man! _He kicked an imaginary item, put his hands into his pockets and walked away.

* * *

><p>One week later…<p>

"Could you walk a bit slowly, Heiji!"

"Hey, you wanted to hurry so we can go to the restaurant."

"Yes, but actually we wouldn't need to hurry if the detective freak hasn't had to go to a crime scene! You promised me a nice evening!" Kazuha complained.

"And you will have one. I just need five minutes. Otaki-san told me, it's about the case, we are working on for two week."

"The Police is working on it. You're just standing in their way!"

_1..2..3..4..5… _Heiji took a deep breath before turning around to face Kazuha. He promised himself not to argue with her for today. Last week, Kazuha sprained her arm at the tournament. She managed to win the last fight but also got injured by knocking out her opponent. To cheer her up and also celebrate her victory, Heiji promised to go to her favourite restaurant.

"Kazuha," he started with an overstating calm voice, as if he would talk to a small child, "Otaki-san called me. Now we're going to him. And then, we will go to the restaurant, understood?"

Kazuha expression darkened, already opened her mouth for a suitable response but then her gaze turned down. When she looked up again, Heiji saw tears welling up in her eyes. "You're running so fast and my arm hurts so much when I had to move faster to catch up on you. But you will never wait for me when it's come to a case," the last sentence wasn't more than a whisper.

Heiji was thunderstruck by her words. Spontaneously, he took her in his arms, resting her head on his chest and whispered an apology in her hair. He never thought about it but he always leaves her behind when it comes to a case. Even the opportunity of an exciting and extraordinary case let him forget everything else. He knew that Kazuha didn't like it. She complains about it all the time. But he never realized that it really hurts her. That she felt left behind and less important to him. This time he really felt like an ahou. _I also forgot her injury, _he added dryly. _Always taking Kazuha for granted. _The discussion with his father came in mind. _'…there will be other men, who will value...' _They both knew that they talk about Kazuha. And Heiji had understood what his father suggested but now he realized his substantial contribution in this case. He forced it. He was the one who left his place at the train, who rather spoke with a friend than being with Kazuha. He left her alone so this Isamu got his opportunity. Heiji couldn't blame Isamu for noticing something in a minute that he didn't discover his whole life. But now he did. And he won't give up on her. _Never! _By that realization, he tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, stroking his nose over her skin while inhaling her scent. This certain movement created goose bumps all over Kazuha's body. Suddenly, the comforting situation seemed to turn into something else. Something, she didn't see coming. Her mouth became dry while she stood completely still. Meanwhile, Heiji began to brush his lips over her soft skin. Slowly follow the line from her collarbone to the spot behind her ear and back. When he started his path again, he placed butterfly kisses on her skin, making her shiver. Kazuha breathed heavily when Heiji started nibbling at her neck. Her uninjured hand clutched the fabric over his chest; holding on it like a lifeline. His hands slid over her form, pressing her even closer to his own body while his lips became more demanding. "Heiji!" she gasped. He caught the sensitive flesh of her earlobe between his teeth and biting the soft skin hard enough to make her gasp again but not enough to really hurt her. As he kissed his way along the jaw line close to her lips, he paused and raised the head. His blue eyes met her emerald green ones, mirroring his own feelings. But Kazuha's gaze also showed confusion about his sudden display of affection which caused him to smile. Heiji stroke gently over her cheek, slowly tracing the line of her lips with his thumb.

"Heiji-kun!" Otaki's voice reached his ear. Heiji averted his eyes from Kazuha and saw his friend in fifty metres distance in front of them, ecstatically waving and moving closer. _That can't be true! First his mother, now Otaki-san. Did I piss someone off to deserve that?_ He looked daggers at him which Otaki wasn't able to notice from the distance. The policeman still waved into their direction. Finally, Kazuha became aware of the current situation and freed herself quickly from his embrace. Heiji released her most unwillingly but seemed resigned to his fate. While Kazuha turned away with a bright red head, he put his hands in his trouser pockets and waited for Otaki's appearance.

"Heiji-kun! Kazuha-chan! Great to see you," he smiled. "Come on, we have to hurry before the coroner will take the body along." Heiji hesitated and gave Kazuha an uncertain look. But she just smiled. "Go! I'm gonna follow. The faster you're at the crime scene, the sooner we will go to the restaurant, right?"

"Right!" he agreed with a bright grin. While he walked with Otaki, he cheered himself up by thinking about his coming evening with Kazuha. _Just the two of us. _He smiled dreamily. But now, he realized that Otaki talked to him all the time. "…and we suggest his sister as well as her husband. Maybe you could give us the crucial hint," he smiled apologizing. Heiji just noted, pretending to have listened to his explanation the whole time.

Finally, they arrived at the top of a bluff river slope. When Heiji looked over the edge, he saw a bunch of policemen along the riverbank. "We pulled the body out of the river one hour ago. Fortunately for us, it got entangled into fishing net. Normally, fishing is illegal in the river but without this _crime_," Otaki explained with a twinkling eye," we wouldn't have discovered the other. You need to know the current is very strong. The corpse will be brought upward any minute. Then you can take a look at it."

"The slope is extremely steep," Heiji commented frowning.

"Indeed," Otaki signed.

"Heiji-kun," a voice sounded behind them. When they turned around, Heiji stood face to face with Isamu. "So, you also found your way to the crime scene."

"Otaki-san thought that I could contribute another point of view. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Oh, I'm sure you think that," Isamu replied dryly. They sized each other up.

Otaki didn't miss the tense atmosphere between the two guys. "You know, Heiji, Isamu will soon travel to the United States to join our special training program for criminal investigators. A great opportunity, don't you think?" he tried to change the subject.

"I'm certain Heiji-kun already knows that. I beg it was his idea," Isamu responded, his eyes still focused on the high school detective.

"Really?!" Otaki looked astonished at his young friend.

"I thought it might be a great career option for him," he withstood Isamu's gaze.

"Oh, I should feel flattered that you're so interested in my professional career, shouldn't I?"

"I like to think of others first."

"Don't think you could make a fool out of me. You think only of yourself. Do you really believe you can keep every man away from her. She deserves better than a childish, hot-headed boy who…"

"This is none of your business," Heiji hissed through his clenched teeth.

"… brings her to cry most of the time," Isamu continued unimpressed.

Finally, Kazuha arrived at the small group and immediately noticed the tensed situation. "Heiji?! Isamu-san?! Is something wrong?" she asked worried. But none of them seemed to notice her presence. They only had eyes for each other.

"I said it's none of your business. I know her my whole life, you just a very short time," Heiji pointed out every word, only a few inches away from Isamu's face.

"But still don't get her. Maybe you should grow up first. You're not able to protect her yet. It was shown just a few weeks ago where…"

The last words hit a sensitive spot for Heiji. He couldn't control himself anymore and punched Isamu in the face. The athletic policeman dodged the stroke and parried his attack immediately. But Heiji also knew how to defend himself perfectly.

Otaki and Kazuha tried to get them apart but only managed get involved in the fight. Suddenly, Kazuha got a heavy push by someone which let her fall backwards and over the slope. The three guys just heard a scream and finally stopped. When they looked down to the river, they saw her roll down to the banks, dunk into the water and disappeared in the floods.


	6. Chapter 6

The three men watched the scene in horror. Heiji was the first who liberate himself out of the numbing and run down the steep slope. His tempo as well as the scarp made him stumble and also nearly roll down but he managed to stop right in front of the river, stayed there for a half second and dived into the water.

Otaki and Isamu still stood at the top of the slope. Isamu's thoughts were tumbling over each other, desperately trying to find a solution. "Otaki, call for back-up and ambulance! We gonna need equipment for a salvage. And tell the others to drive along the river now. The current is extremely strong and the longer we wait the faster they gonna float down the river. I run beside the water and hopefully catch them along the way." He slid down the slope and grabbed one of the ropes, which had been supposed to retrieve the body.

* * *

><p>When Heiji plunged into water, the piercing cold was breathtaking. His cloth quickly became saturated with water and pulled him down. He tried to remain his head on the surface while scanning the surrounding for Kazuha. But she was nowhere to be seen. A twinge of panic took possession of him bit by bit, while the waves slapped relentless in his face. Suddenly, something disappeared in 10 metres distance.<p>

He saw Kazuha's head rise out of the water. She fought desperately to remain on the surface but the plaster cast on her arm pulled her down. The next second, her head disappeared again in the floods. Heiji tried to reach her as soon as possible. Luckily, the current helped him to move forward. Before Kazuha dived into water another time, he got hold of her. But the additional burden made the present situation nearly impossible to handle. The current let them drift downstream extremely fast and Heiji didn't see a chance to swim with Kazuha on one arm to the riverbank. He needed to find a solution - as quick as possible. When they were hit once more by another wave, he almost lost his grip around her. He felt that Kazuha's strengths left her slowly while she gasped frantic for breath.

Suddenly, they got caught by something. Heiji reached for it and realised that it was fishing net. More precisely a drift net with cork balls on the surface and weights at the river bed. He felt a nameless relief rising inside himself. _Finally something I can work with. _

"HEIJI!" He saw Isamu at the riverbank waving with a robe in his hands. Heiji raised his hand into his direction.

* * *

><p>With solid ground under his feet again, Heiji exhaled a huge sign sigh of relief. The last ten minutes still felt extremely unreal for him. He and Kazuha sat on the grass - soaked to the skin. When he turned his attention to Kazuha, he saw her shudder uncontrollable. Without hesitation, he pulled her into his lap, embraced her protectively and brushed the wet hair out of her face. She laid her head on his shoulder and started to cry. "I thought that I drown….The plaster cast pulled me down… all the time. I…felt… so helpless…," she explained between sobs.<p>

Heiji swayed her back and fourth while whispering comforting words in her ear. Slowly, she calmed down. When he looked up, Isamu stood in front of them. He took off his coat and covered them with it. They exchanged a look. Finally, Isamu nodded acknowledging. Heiji returned the gesture and focus his attention back to Kazuha until the ambulance arrived.

* * *

><p>Heiji walked through a corridor of the hospital. The last half hour, his father gave him a good telling-off about his <em>irresponsible behaviour, <em>like he said. About starting a fight with a policeman, putting Kazuha in danger, diving into dangerous waters, putting his own life at risk usw. He only listened with one ear and waited for the permission to go to Kazuha. After a close examination, she was about to get a new plaster cast.

When he arrived, the nurse had just finished her job and was about to leave. Kazuha sat on a daybed, smiling at him. He crossed the room and took a seat beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you! Dry clothes help a lot," she replied winking. For a while, they sat there in silence and let their own thoughts wander. Heiji didn't know how to start and also what to say actually.

"Do you think your life would be better without me?" he finally popped the question out which had been in his mind for quite a while.

Kazuha looked at him with a thunderstruck expression. "What you're talking about?"

"We always argue. Most of the time, you're angry of me because I did something stupid. Sometimes," he improved himself with a small smirk but immediately got serious again. " Or I make you cry. It's me who brings you in dangerous situations all the time. You nearly died twice within a very short time."

"But you also get me out of these situations and protect me. Like today," Kazuha replied with a bright smile. Then she added with a determined expression on her face. "I need you. You're my lucky charm."

Never expecting that answer, Heiji was completely gobsmacked. _When did she become that girl? _he asked himself in amazement. _Since when did my annoying, stubborn, immature childhood friend disappeared and got replaced by that smart and beautiful girl? _It seemed that he was the last one who noticed.

"Don't say you want to end our friendship," she asked cautious.

"Yes, I do," he replied after a moment of reflection.

"What?! But, Heiji…," Kazuha uttered terrified. "You can't be serious!" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I'm determined," he got up from the daybed and headed to the door.

Kazuha felt an unexpected surge of anxiety when she saw her best friend leaving. "Heiji!" she appealed desperately and jumped on her feet.

But when Heiji reached the entrance, instead of going out, he locked the door and turned back to her.

Now, Kazuha was completely puzzled. "Heiji?" she asked tentatively.

Her friend came back and pulled her closer, one arm around her waist, the other behind her head and kissed her fully on the mouth. The first moment, Kazuha got jumped but closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. The kiss was tender and sweet first, but quickly became more passionate. Finally, Heiji broke off; leaving her breathless while his own heart was pounding like crazy. He went to her ear and whispered: "I want more than friendship, Kazuha. Soo much more." Meanwhile, he was running a finger down her back slowly, eliciting a shiver. "I love you."

Now there were the words. Finally. Heiji refused to admit but he was a bit afraid of her response. The kiss gave him a certain confidence, but still… _What if she wants to remain friends? Or has more feelings for Isamu. Or another man I don't know. _

The seconds passed without a word from Kazuha while he started to get nervous. A glance into her face showed him her extreme astonishment. But suddenly, her expression changed. "Baka," she shouted angrily. "

"What?!"

"I said 'baka'! BAKA! Our whole life, you treated me like a sister or pal and gave me the feeling that will never change. But suddenly, you realized your feelings for me. Incredible!"

"Wait, wait! Do I get this right?! I tell you that I love you and you yell at me? Are you nuts?!"

"Are _you_ nuts?!"

He couldn't believe what happened right now. "Okay, whatever! Would you at least tell me if you also have feelings for me before you go on with your snarling!"

"Of course I do! I always loved you, ahou! But you have been too busy with your detective stuff to realize!"

He looked down on Kazuha, her green eyes flashed with anger. Suddenly, a bright smile crossed his face. Without a word, he pressed her tightly against himself and kissed her hard and demanding, preventing another comment. She moaned into his mouth, her uninjured hand going to his shoulder.

When Heiji freed her mouth, a smile formed on her face. Kazuha pressed her forehead against his. "I love you, too," she whispered against his lips. "And I'm sorry." He lifted his head, still breathing hard.

Heiji cupped her face in his hands "That's the way we are. I wouldn't want you a single bit different," and place a soft kiss on her lips. "…baka," he added with a smirk which also brought a smile on her face.

"Oh, before I forget again…" he got something out of his pocket and placed it in her hand.

"Is that….?"

"…your lucky charm," he completed the sentence. "I picked it up after you had left. It was always in my pocket but I never found the time to give it back to you."

"Oh, that's so great, arigato," Kazuha looked at the small pendant in her hand but suddenly, Heiji took it back.

"But you said that you won't need it because I'm your lucky charm."

"But I do. When I'm with you I need as much protection as possible."

"Really!?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "So, you still think I'm not enough to protect you." He pouted his lips like he did in their childhood years. She found it extremely adorable.

"You never know…" She gave him a hot kiss, gently grabbing his lip with her teeth. He slowly let his hands wander over her back and her waist and the surge of her hips.

_We spoke about what? _He asked himself. _Ahh, whatever! _and gave his attention back to his girlfriend.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading! Please review **


End file.
